En amour, on ne dit pas tous les verbes
by Bergere
Summary: La relation qu'entretiennent Minerva et Severus est toute en silences et en paroles choisis. Mais tous les mots ne sont pas toujours bons, et tout verbe ne se conjugue pas en toute circonstance. Un panorama de leurs sentiments. OS.


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Alors ça m'a pris ce soir, sans prévenir, je traînais sur mes vieilles fics. Après lecture de ma Lola d'amour, je vous publie donc ce petit OS sans grande prétention. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'en ce qui me concerne c'était super cool de retrouver Severus et Minerva, qui sont genre tellement cools à écrire !_

 _Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ! S'il vous plait, laissez un petit message, c'est vraiment super de lire vos commentaires !_

 _Bises, Bergère_

 **En amour, on ne dit pas tous les verbes**

Dans leur monde, on ne disait pas _s'aimer_. On disait : _s'apprécier_. C'était un mot si neutre, si facile à prononcer, il n'engageait à rien, il ne provoquait pas de questions.

Lorsqu'on lui demandait comment cela se passait, avec Severus Rogue, maintenant qu'il dirigeait la maison adverse, elle disait qu'ils avaient appris à s'apprécier. C'était un mot si lisse, si facile à placer, personne n'y lisait jamais davantage qu'un peu d'amitié polie, et elle en était si soulagée.

Lorsqu'on lui demandait si ce n'était pas trop dur, pas trop désagréable, de travailler avec la droite et rugueuse Minerva McGonagall, il savait répondre à propos qu'elle avait beaucoup de caractère, mais que c'était quelqu'un de tout à fait appréciable, lorsqu'on apprenait à la connaître.

Lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, il n'était plus question de désigner leur relation : ils faisaient montre de ce grand art vague et dépourvu de signification de s' _apprécier_ par des échanges polis et francs, des piques modestes et sans trop de mordants, des regards secs et brefs. Enfin en public, ils savaient s'apprécier avec toute la décence qu'exigeaient des relations entre collègues dans le monde de l'enseignement. C'était si bien joué, on y plongeait pieds et poings liés, personne ne posait de question. Une fois, une fois seulement, Albus avait osé suggérer que, peut-être, ils étaient amis. Minerva avait haussé un fin sourcil, Severus levé une large arcade, et tous deux avaient éliminée l'idée d'un soupir fatigué. Tout de même, avait noté le directeur, s'apprécier au point d'avoir exactement les mêmes expressions de visage…

.

Lorsqu'il était seuls, on n'utilisait pas non plus cette expression, s'aimer. D'abord, cela avait quelque chose de banal, et aucun d'eux n'appréciait la banalité. Mais c'était aussi vulgaire, un peu primitif, un peu fatiguant à utiliser. Ces mots, _s'aimer_ , avaient été patinés par des millénaires d'amants malhonnêtes et de passions malencontreuses. Non, on ne pouvait se servir de ce verbe-là. C'aurait été outrepasser les bornes.

Enfin, en toute honnêteté ils l'avaient utilisé une fois. Mais une fois seulement, un peu par devoir, pour mettre les choses au clair, pour pouvoir se regarder en face ensuite et avoir balayé ce vocabulaire embarrassant et malséant, qui risquait d'embuer leurs relations. Ils s'étaient trouvés assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, lors d'une soirée lourde et épuisante, ils avaient couru partout ce jour-là, et puis le soir venus ils étaient allés s'assoir sur le canapé des appartements de Minerva et ils y avaient bu un verre, puis deux.

Et, dans la pénombre, posant sa main quelque part sur sa cuisse, en tremblant, Severus s'était penché et avait marmonné d'un air où la sensualité se mêlait à la gêne, qu'il l'aimait. Alors elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne, elle avait tourné son regard vers lui, mais il n'y avait plus que la lueur du feu et elle distinguait l'ombre de ses yeux et un peu de lumière sur le côté de son nez. Elle s'était approchée et, posant son crâne épuisé, lourdement, sur son épaule, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle aussi. C'avait été un peu banal et un peu vulgaire aussi, ils s'étaient endormis ainsi de fatigue et d'alcool, mais enfin ils avaient tiré un trait sur ce moment et, tout en le portant en eux en signe de confiance, ils n'y faisaient jamais référence.

.

Tout de même, on ne disait pas _s'aimer_ , mais on ne pouvait pas non plus se regarder dans les yeux et se dire qu'on _s'appréciait_ , c'aurait été d'un ridicule à faire pâlir les statues qui bordaient le château. Et, dans la vie de tous les jours, on ne pouvait pas toujours garder le silence : il fallait enrichir son vocabulaire pour faire vivre les moments et les éléments. Par exemple, on se _détestait_ très bien, et l'on avait même le bon goût et l'originalité de savoir se détester sur une large gamme de tonalités.

Dans les meilleurs moments, c'était quelque chose de tout à fait positif, on se détestait dans le rire, dans la légèreté la plus absolue. Lorsque Severus défaisait son chignon, en la tenant fort, serrée contre lui, et qu'elle se trouvait couverte d'une chevelure dont l'ébène se mêlait de gris. Son visage se trouvait si rapidement entouré de ce nuage, et il aimait à y plonger les doigts, doucement, à sentir bouger chacun de ces brins alors qu'elle secouait la tête pour dire : _Severus je vous déteste_ , dans un rire. Ce rire-là donnait au mot tout son sens, il éclairait le couloir qui les enserrait alors de son silence nocturne.

D'autres jours, tout devenait incertain, comme vague, entouré d'une soie transparente qui donnait un air doux aux choses et pourtant aussi un air insaisissable : toute la violence du monde pouvait se cacher derrière cela. Quand Minerva le regardait bien en face et lui demandait des comptes. Elle se tenait droite, la mâchoire serrée, le cœur barricadée, elle ne rigolait pas, elle n'était pas plus dure que d'ordinaire non plus, mais elle avait quelque chose de si distant. Et elle insistait jusqu'à savoir, son regard devenait de plus en plus intense, il plongeait en lui, il venait s'immiscer là où il n'avait rien à faire. Alors il le lui disait, _ce que je vous déteste, parfois_ , et derrière la soie, il n'y avait presque plus de douceur, une voix de velours pour une remarque qui se durcissait comme l'acier.

Un jour, même, ils se l'étaient dit si véritablement, si honnêtement. Ils se l'étaient hurlé, la pièce s'était emplie de ce mot, _détester_ , et il avait raisonné autour d'eux, en eux, sans plus s'éteindre. Ils s'étaient regardés avec cette colère, une colère égale, partagée, animale. Il était parti en claquant la porte et, dès qu'il avait mis un pied dehors, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Quelques larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue de marbre, passant sur ses lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre, devenues blanches sous la tension. Lui avait tapé du poing contre le mur, dehors, et il s'était cassé une phalange. Quelle idée de discuter engagement dans la guerre et rôle d'agent secret, il avait tant de silences à conserver, et il ne pouvait lui parler de ces silences, pas ouvertement.

Plus tard, d'ailleurs, _détester_ avait su devenir _haïr_ , l'espace d'instant. Elle le lui avait dit, il revenait pour prendre la place d'Albus, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi, elle se tairait ensuite, pour toujours peut-être, mais elle le lui avait dit une fois, les traits déformés de colère, incapable de choisir le silence. Et il l'avait regardée le dire, tout engoncé dans ses vêtements noirs, et elle avait eu envie de le lui dire, lui redire, lui répéter, cracher à son visage ce verbe-là, haïr, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tache l'âme de façon permanente – s'il y avait encore quoique ce fut à tacher. Ils étaient face à face, il était pâle comme la mort, et elle pâle de fureur. Et il tenait ses lèvres scellées, conforme à son devoir, mais s'il avait pu lui dire, oh s'il avait pu les entrouvrir il lui aurait soufflé ce mot : _mentir_.

.

Mentir, _mentir_ était un de leurs mots. Il n'avait pas ce sens bas et étrange qu'il revêtait pour les autres hommes. Il touchait au plus profond, au plus juste en leur humanité. D'ailleurs, c'était ce verbe-là qu'elle avait choisi, lorsqu'enfin il avait pu lui avouer, lorsqu'il avait ouvert son cœur et ses secrets, et qu'elle l'avait un instant, dans le noir, dans ses appartements, entendu chuchoter toute la vérité de la mort d'Albus, toute la vérité de leur situation. Elle lui avait dit, _pourquoi me mentir_ _?_ et sa voix s'était brisée en posant la question, elle descendait trop profond, trop douloureux. Il la voyait à peine, dans cette pénombre, et il aurait voulu allumer toutes les lumières, la voir, la voir en plein jour mais ce n'était pas une attitude intelligente, pas une attitude… sécuritaire. Alors il avait soupiré ses excuses et il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, presque sans oser s'approcher plus, parce qu'il avait menti et que c'avait été un désaveu d'un moment mais en le serrant contre elle, elle fit rentrer le mensonge dans le déroulement de la vie. Elle l'avait pardonné. Oh, _pardonner_ oui, ils l'utilisaient à foison.

C'était le mot des moments de paix, souvent, c'était la fin de la tempête et cela avait une telle douceur. C'était un mot qu'elle seule semblait être en mesure de prononcer : qu'avait-il fait, de toute cette longue vie, pour pouvoir jamais dire qu'il pardonnait ? Rien. Il était l'homme de la culpabilité, et de ses lèvres à elle, de ses lèvres seules pouvait venir la fin de la condamnation.

Elle l'avait fait pour Lily, un jour de tempête, il pleuvait torrents et elle était allé le chercher jusque dans le parc : il y faisait presque nuit, sous le noir des nuages, et il semblait perdu. Il pensait, il pensait à la femme de sa jeunesse, et elle le savait parce que ses yeux étaient ouverts sur le monde et qu'elle savait regarder où il fallait. Elle l'avait rejoint, elle était trempée, sa robe imbibée d'eau, son visage ruisselant, se coiffure tombait et elle tremblait de froid. Même dans cet instant, si frêle, il n'avait pu voir d'elle que son charme. La douleur ne pouvait l'empêcher de voir ce qu'elle était, entièrement, de voir combien elle était belle. Elle s'était approchée de lui et avait passé avec décision son bras dans le sien, collant sa silhouette humide contre lui, et ils avaient marchés lentement jusqu'à un arbi. Ils n'avaient rien dit, sous cet arbre d'où on ne voyait pas à deux mètres, il pleuvait si fort, le ciel se vidait sur le monde. Mais elle avait serré ses doigts contre son bras, même au travers de toutes les couches, et il lui avait dit : _Voulez-vous mon manteau, Minerva, vous allez attraper froid à cause de moi ?_ Et il s'était détaché, et l'avait drapée de sa cape, avec attention, comme il aurait fait d'un enfant. Puis, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Severus, elle lui avait dit : _je vous pardonne_.

Il embrassait ses lèvres, il embrassait son corps dans cette incroyable pénombre, dans la nuit avant la fin, ou peut-être était-ce un début. Le château était sombre, il avait perdu sa joie. Mais il avait menti, et ce mensonge faisait tout revivre. Cet instant était à eux, à eux seuls, silencieux, inconnu, mystérieux. Il aimait en elle toute partie, toute réalité, il ne pouvait plus en cet instant penser à tous leurs désaccords, à tous ce qui parfois l'agaçait. Elle était contre lui, ce soir, et ce soir ni les Carrow ni personne d'autre ne l'arracherait de cette couche. Sa respiration était lourde, il sentait contre lui se soulever la poitrine de Minerva, le bout de ses doigts suivait ses muscles sous sa peau, et sous les rides il sentait pulser la vie, l'incroyable vie. Elle respirait si lourdement que c'était à croire qu'elle pleurait alors, des doigts, il chercha son visage, la courbe de son menton. _Minerva, est-ce que… ?_ Mais elle avait coupé, avait saisi ces doigts qui s'attardaient sur le pourtour de son oreille et avait pressé la main tout entière contre son visage, lentement, fortement. _Je comprends, je… pardon_. Alors il s'était penché sur elle, encore, sans la voir, son corps à demi-dénudé semblait s'être immobilisé, et il avait déposé ses lèvres sur son front : _Merci de me pardonner_.

.

Dans leur monde, non, on ne se disait pas _aimer_. On se _croyait_ abondamment, cela dit. Lorsqu'elle l'observait corriger ses copies avec un peu d'amusement et qu'il jurait que pas un Gryffondor n'était capable d'atteindre plus qu'un effort exceptionnel, elle resserrait ses lèvres un bref instant et, en vérifiant la position de son chignon, elle le _croyait_ avec toute l'ironie du monde.

Certains jours, elle se déclarait vieille après avoir croisé un miroir, et ayant dit cela elle s'emmurait dans un silence un peu gêné – sans doute n'avait-elle pas réellement l'intention de le dire à voix haute mais la chose sortait toute seule. Alors il posait sa main sur son épaule, aussi doucement que possible et, s'approchant d'elle, il lui faisait savoir qu'il croyait parfaitement à ce diagnostic, mais que nonobstant il ne la trouvait pas encore assez abîmée et abêtie pour la retraite. _Dommage_ , ajoutait-il même parfois avec la trace d'un sourire. Les bons jours, elle répondait en lui enfonçant son coude – pointu – dans les côtes.

Parfois ce mot, prenait quelque chose de sérieux, il fallait qu'elle le croit, supplia-t-il un jour alors qu'il se trouvait balloté entre sa promesse à Albus et son envie d'honnêteté. D'autres fois, on le disait pour le balayer immédiatement après. Ils étaient seuls dans un couloir et ils s'étaient laissés s'approcher, si proche qu'il avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres au détour d'un couloir sombre. _On ne devrait pas, ici…_ avait-il déclaré. _Oh, je crois bien que vous avez raison_. Il l'avait rarement tenue si proche de lui que ce jour-là.

.

La liste des verbes n'allait pourtant pas sans fin. Mais ils savaient aussi se _voir_ : regarder aurait sans doute été un peu trop offensif, un peu trop violent. Non, alors que la vue, c'était lisse et pourtant, on ne voyait bien que ce que l'on souhaitait voir. Dans la dispute, c'était le mot le plus utile, il savait exprimer exactement le bon degré d'ironie, tout en faisant bien savoir que l'on avait jugé à plein de la situation avant d'énoncer ce jugement large et absolument pas expéditif. Face aux déversements de justifications un peu vagues, ou dans les moments de gêne, souvent le plus mécontent des deux concluait sur ce mot, l'air revêche, et sortait d'un air digne.

Une fois qu'il s'était énervé, en l'air, sur tout et sur rien, il avait fini par retomber dans une sorte d'apathie et avouer qu'il sentait revenir les jours les plus noirs et les plus douloureux. Alors elle s'était assise en face de lui, étendant juste assez le pied pour qu'il sente sa présence auprès du sien, et en lui tendant une tasse fumante elle lui avait dit : _je vois_. Ce jour-là, le mot avait été entier et plein de compréhension.

Mais voir, c'était aussi le mot de l'intimité, quelque chose de tout à fait personnel. Ils se laissaient regarder par l'autre, se laissaient connaître, et pour deux personnalités aussi jalouse de leur droiture intérieure, il y avait intense liberté d'esprit, intense confiance, à se laisser voir. Une ou deux fois, il était revenu blessé, et il s'était engoncé dans la pudeur, enrubanné de toutes les formes de tissu, et il avait fallu qu'elle reste avec lui, un long moment, avant même de lui demander de _lui laisser voir_. Lorsqu'elle avait été envoyée à l'hôpital, il était arrivé dans le bâtiment furieux et, se voyant refuser l'entrée dans la pièce pour le repos de la patiente, il avait exigé qu'on le laissât la voir. Derrière son rideau, elle en avait souri.

 _Je vois très bien_ … Il le lui avait dit avec autant de douceur dans la voix que possible. Si proches qu'ils soient devenus, certaines choses restaient gênantes. Il y avait de la honte, et de l'anxiété, de la peur parfois même. Si elle avait une sorte de douceur maternelle… lui ne savait en rien consoler, il arrivait à peine à se tenir proche de quelqu'un lorsque quelque chose se déroulait mal. Mais il fallait bien rester, cette fois, il savait que quitter la pièce serait… désastreux. Alors il était revenu auprès d'elle, debout, les cheveux grisonnants défaits, la manche tombante et l'épaule presque entièrement découverte. Elle était belle. Quoiqu'elle ait à dire de son âge et de son état. Elle le lui avait dit, comme cela, soudainement, alors qu'il l'embrassait : _Severus, je suis ménopausée_. Puis elle s'était arrachée à lui et s'était postée à la fenêtre, immobile, si immobile qu'il pouvait deviner derrière cette réaction un monde de réactions réprimées. Etait-ce une nouveauté ? Ou n'avait-elle simplement pas pu tenir plus longtemps sans le lui dire ?

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, il avait posé une main sur cette épaule nue et elle avait sursauté mais ne s'était pas retournée. Il la devinait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés dans le vide face à elle, et cela lui tira presque un sourire. _Minerva_ … D'un mouvement d'épaule elle avait tenté de chasser sa main, mais il ne l'avait pas retirée : à la place, il était venu poser la deuxième de l'autre côté, dégageant du bout des doigts le tissu, et il avait commencé à lui masser le dos, de ses mains de potioniste. _Severus, je ne sais pas, vous devez être aveugle, je suis vieille_. Elle refusait de se détendre, mais ses épaules avaient commencé à redescendre. Ses cheveux tombaient sur le côté, il pouvait les voir naître sur sa nuque et commencer la longue ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. _Je vois très bien…_ Elle avait soupiré et, d'un coup de baguette éteint les bougies et tiré le rideau. Alors seulement, dans la semi-obscurité, elle s'était retournée vers lui : _quand je vous dis qu'on n'y voit pas grand-chose_.

.

Tous les mots avaient quelque chose de précieux. Sans doute était-ce le vouvoiement. Ils s'y attachaient comme à une pierre précieuse, comme à la pierre d'angle de toute leur relation : un peu de dignité dans cette relation qui était aussi charnelle. Cependant, certains moments étaient silencieux. Il n'y avait pas à y réfléchir deux fois. Tout ce qui était vraiment puissant, tout ce qui était important ne se disait pas : on gardait les mots scellés au plus fond de soi, ils auraient gêné. Sans doute d'être si intellectuels rendait nécessaire ce non-dire des choses les plus importantes de la vie : on ne conjuguait pas de mots importants n'importe quand.

Ils s'étaient embrassés un soir d'été, il faisait chaud et lourd, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis une semaine, contrecoup de s'être trop parlés la fois précédente. Ils s'étaient manqués, depuis, mais ces choses-là ne s'avouaient pas. Puis ils s'étaient croisés, la chaleur était assommante, on en oublier presque qui on était. Elle était assise dehors, elle lisait, l'école était vide. Alors il s'était assis près d'elle et il avait appuyé son dos contre le mur, derrière eux, et il s'était enfoncé dedans, les yeux fermés, respirant largement. Il semblait libre et oppressé tout à la fois. Alors elle avait fermé son livre, et elle s'était appuyée de même, silencieuse. Puis, quelque part, dans cette immobile chaleur, elle avait trouvé sa main se posant sur celle de Severus : il avait écarquillé les yeux, et s'était un peu redressé mais, résolument, elle était restée de marbre, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouverte, sa main effleurant ses doigts. Sa respiration s'accélérait, d'ailleurs, et lorsqu'il l'embrassa il n'entendait plus rien qu'un vague bourdonnement. Puis il s'était éloigné, et personne n'avait rien dit un long moment, conscients l'un et l'autre de la délicatesse de la situation. _Il fait vraiment chaud_ , avait-il alors conclut.

Elle avait été si en colère et lui si perdu, ils s'étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre, en pleine lumière, dans un combat contre eux-mêmes et contre leurs pudeurs, ils s'étaient aimés dans le silence et le plein jour, dans sa chambre, et ils s'étaient regardés avec hésitation, tout du long, et ils s'étaient donné du plaisir avec un peu de retenue, avec beaucoup d'honnêteté. Et ils l'avaient refait, d'autres jours, d'autres fois, mais de ce jour-là, ils n'avaient jamais rien dit.

 _Vos chrysanthèmes fanent_. C'était très factuel, les fleurs perdaient de leur couleur. Cela dit, face à cette tombe toute blanche – si peu… Severus – elle ne pouvait pas dire de vrais mots. D'abord, ils lui noueraient la gorge, ils viendraient lui rappeler des temps heureux et des temps tristes mêlés. Et puis franchement, seule sur une tombe, elle avait l'air d'une vieille veuve abîmée par l'âge, il était bien inutile d'en rajouter en allant fouiller dans tous ces mots qui avaient accompagnés leur vie. Cela dit, elle l'avait vraiment, réellement, profondément… _Vraiment, il faudra changer ces fleurs._


End file.
